


playing a part

by damipussycomplex



Series: jaydami week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Jason Todd is Batman, JayDami Week 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: For someone who always says that he doesn’t ever want to be Batman, Jason’s impersonation of the Bat is pretty damn spectacular.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: jaydami week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145
Collections: JayDami Week 2020





	playing a part

**Author's Note:**

> all of these prompt fills are gonna be late so i’m not gonna announce that anymore, but written for day 3 of jaydami week: daddy kink.

“Fucking Dick,” Jason grumbles as he pulls the suit on, and Damian can’t seem to take his eyes off him as he mumbles to himself about how Richard should be the one doing this, not him.

He remembers when Richard wore the suit in the place of his father, remembers that he’d had to pad out the suit and add platforms to it because he didn’t have enough height or bulk to fill it out properly.

But _Jason_... Jason is another story entirely.

The suit fits him like a glove, like it was _made for him_ , if maybe a little tight around his thighs but once he’s pulled the cowl on, Damian can only tell that it’s Jason in there and not his father because he saw him putting the suit on. Otherwise, there’s virtually no difference between them.

Jason has covered up anything that would give him away as a _different_ Batman with concealer, has hidden away any beauty marks and revealing scars so no one will be able to tell that the usual Batman is in outer space on a mission with the Justice League.

And when he speaks — Damian is ashamed to admit that he _likes_ it. He likes the low rumble of Jason’s voice _anyway,_ but when he talks as Batman with that gruffness to it, Damian’s cheeks feel warm and heat curls in his stomach.

“Let’s go, Robin,” he growls, and Damian’s face heats up as he stares at the cape fluttering out behind Jason’s back as he walks away, not realising he hasn’t said anything or moved until fingers click in front of his face, startling him into looking up at Jason’s face. The cowl isn’t enough to hide his mouth as it twitches with amusement.

“Distracted already?” He asks, smirking, and it would look odd on Batman — his _father_ — but Jason somehow makes it work. Damian bristles and scowls up at him, quickly brushing past him to climb into the passenger’s side of the Batmobile, waiting for Jason to follow.

The night goes surprisingly well for the two of them, excluding the part where Damian had his line cut because he was too distracted by the sight of Jason beating up a thug in the Batman suit, prompting Jason to save him from an embarrassing fall off a rooftop.

It’s when they’re on a quick stakeout together near the end of patrol that everything goes wrong. A cold breeze swirls over the rooftops, making Damian shiver and tighten his cape around himself. Jason looks away from his binoculars at him, then stretches one of his arms out towards Damian.

Damian shivers again and quickly curls into Jason, expecting him to wrap his larger cape around both of them, but he’s pulled into Jason’s lap instead, back against his armoured chest. He flushes as Jason’s arms wrap around his waist and he rests his chin on top of Damian’s head, cold breath ruffling his hair.

“This is _extremely_ inappropriate,” Damian hisses, but Jason just holds him even closer and nuzzles into the back of his neck, kissing the sliver of sensitive skin between Damian’s collar and his hair, making him inhale sharply.

“Hush, baby,” Jason whispers, lips brushing against his ear. “Daddy’s working.”

Damian freezes, and then he can _feel_ his face and ears turning bright red. Jason must notice too, because he pauses for a moment, lips curving into a smile against Damian’s skin before returning to his binoculars to look across the street at a suspicious-looking van.

They sit there in silence for a while, and Damian knows it’s been another nine minutes of waiting when Jason finally decides to speak up again. “I noticed your little reaction back then. Got something to tell me?”

Damian stiffens in his lap and doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t even move a muscle, irrationally terrified of what Jason is going to do if he confirms or denies his claim. Jason sighs and kisses the side of his neck, setting his binoculars down to the side and placing his hands on Damian’s hips to turn him around so that they are facing each other.

Sat in this position, Damian has no choice but to either look Jason in the eye as they discuss this or look down at the symbol on his chest of a bat, which just makes him even _more_ embarrassed, so he looks back up at Jason when a finger is tucked underneath his chin to tilt his head.

“Hey,” Jason starts, voice teasing but gentle as he cups Damian’s face in one gloved hand. Damian both loves and hates that his face is covered by the cowl, so he can’t see Jason’s eyes as he speaks to him. “What’s up?”

Damian’s eyes fall to the bat on his chest again, and even though he has the lenses on his mask up, Jason can still tell exactly what he’s thinking, looking between Damian’s face and the symbol.

“So that’s what it is, huh? The fact that I fill out the suit just as well as your daddy does?” He asks, huffing out a laugh as he rests a heavy hand on Damian’s lower back, coaxing him closer as he presses a finger to the side of Damian’s domino mask to raise the lenses.

“I’m flattered, but I’m only Batman because the real one’s away,” he says, then slips a gloved hand down Damian’s leggings to grab his ass.

“But your dad’s away as well.” Damian looks away to the few stars twinkling in the night sky, brought back to earth when Jason rubs his cunt through his underwear, making his eyelashes flutter. His voice turns into a growl again as he mouths at Damian’s jaw. “I guess I could fill in for him too.”

Damian gasps as he’s kissed by Batman — _Jason_ , who slides his hand into Damian’s underwear, spreading out his fingers for Damian to grind against with a soft moan. The texture of the cold gauntlet underneath Damian’s pussy is strange, a little rough, but it gives him friction and that’s _exactly_ what he wants.

Damian rolls his hips against Jason’s, nearly lifting a hand to grip onto Jason’s hair like he usually does but remembering about the cowl, digging his fingers into Jason’s shoulders instead as he lets Jason suck on his bottom lip.

“In,” he gasps against Jason’s mouth, repeats it when Jason just nips at his tongue and moves his fingers to tease Damian’s clit. Jason parts from his mouth with a smacking sound, lips curling into a sly grin.

“Tell me what I wanna hear, then I’ll give you what you want,” Jason says, unlatching Damian’s cape so he can get his mouth on Damian’s neck.

“What?” Damian asks breathlessly, confused and horny, just wanting Jason to fuck him with _something_ as he spreads his thighs further and rocks into Jason’s hand.

“Don’t play dumb now, you know _exactly_ what I mean,” Jason reprimands, not moving from where he’s been busy sucking bruises into Damian’s neck.

“Please?” Damian whines, and he’s rewarded with a single finger stroking through his folds, gathering wetness before rubbing over his entrance.

Jason laughs softly and kisses his jaw. “You get an A plus for effort and good manners, but an F for execution,” he says, then manoeuvres them so they’re both more hidden, rolling until Damian is flat on his back underneath him, lying on top of his own cape as Jason kneels between his parted thighs.

Jason pulls his leggings down until they’re tangled around one of his boots and then pushes a gloved finger into his cunt. It feels strange, slightly uncomfortable, but Damian just breathes through it and bears down as Jason adds a second and third finger.

And then Jason’s fumbling with his suit and cup, getting his cock out and slipping a condom onto it before curling his hands around Damian’s hips, getting a good grip on them as he rubs the head of his cock over Damian’s pussy, against his clit and through his folds.

“Say it,” Jason demands, leaning over him so that Damian is almost face to face with the symbol of the bat on his chest. Damian doesn’t say anything, just whimpers, grinding up against his cock instead in the hopes that it will slip inside him. 

“ _Robin_ ,” Jason growls, pinning his wrists down with both hands as he bites Damian’s lower lip, and Damian sobs into his mouth, blurting it out.

“Daddy,” he cries out, and something deep inside his chest loosens, unwinds when Jason gets a pleased look on his face and presses a hard kiss to his mouth as he finally thrusts into Damian’s cunt.

“Good boy,” Jason praises him, and warmth blooms in Damian’s chest as Jason presses kisses all over his face until they’ve both reached their orgasms, murmuring praises into his skin, making him blush bright enough that he could rival the red of Jason’s helmet.

They lie there in sated silence for a moment when Damian suddenly notices something, shoving at Jason’s shoulder to get him to move out of the way. “The van — it’s gone,” he hisses as he finally manages to get out from underneath Jason after righting his clothing and crawling to the edge of the rooftop, snatching up Jason’s binoculars.

“Oh, shit,” he hears Jason say from behind him, and glares at him over his shoulder after lowering the binoculars.

“And whose fault is that?” Damian snaps, crossing his arms. Jason just shrugs and stands up, fixing his suit before coming over to him and thumbing at his mouth, bending down to kiss the corner of his eye.

“I’m not the one who got distracted by the sight of me in your dad’s suit,” Jason reminds him, and Damian’s face reddens again as he punches Jason’s shoulder.

“If you don’t shut up right now, I _will_ push you off this roof,” Damian threatens, not even joking, but Jason just smiles at him.

”You won’t. You love me too much for that.” Damian softens at that, but then Jason makes a grave mistake by carrying on talking. “ _And_ you’d have no one else to call Daddy.”

Damian lunges at him, but Jason just catches him and presses a kiss to his lips, tongue sliding into his mouth. Damian has no choice but to melt against him, clutching at his back and shoulders as he kisses back and is pressed against a wall, embarrassment and fury completely forgotten in the face of Jason’s affection. 


End file.
